Berbagi Luka
by Rei Jo
Summary: Hinata mungkin putus asa dengan tekanan yang diberikan para tetua. Menuntutnya memberikan keturunan bagi Rokudaime Hokage. Tapi Hinata tak pernah tahu bahwa hati Naruto lebih tersakiti akan hal ini. OldDraft edited. Soft lemon.


**Catatan**: lagi belajar bikin soft lemon, karena aslinya gw hardcore. Berhubung gw ini sebelumnya adalah penulis yuri dan udah lama banget gak nulis lemon jadi maklum aja ya kalo gak hot. lagian genrenya h/c #trollface. rate MA dilarang tapi tetep berserakan dimana2 bro. Sepertinya memang tabiat orang Indonesia termasuk gw yang menganut sistem 'peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar'. Yah. Kalo boleh jujur, gw lagi ngejiplak cara nulis orang. Bukan idenya, cara nulisnya yang gw jiplak, bahasanya. Mudah2an orangnya gak kegeeran deh.

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Kishimoto Mashashi.

Warning: **sedikit** Lemon, underage not allowed. AReality. ATime.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, mohon kerja samanya, Hyuuga." Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar marga aslinya disebut, para tetua itu harusnya memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Uzumaki. Hinata hanya mengelus dada ketika mendengar pintu tertutup dengan keras, para tetua itu telah meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang rapat.

Hinata termenung di sudut ruangan, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia dipanggil hanya untuk ditekan. Hinata sadar, sebagai istri Hokage keenam, ia dituntut untuk memiliki keturunan setidaknya di tahun kedua. Tapi pernikahannya dengan Naruto sudah berjalan empat tahun, yang dinantikan tak kunjung datang. Menunggu dengan senyum sepanjang waktu namun lama kelamaan senyum itu memudar. Setiap manusia memiliki batas kesabaran.

Bukan Hinata lelah, hanya saja…

"Sakura-_san_ bisa menggantikan posisimu, jika kau tak dapat melakukan tugasmu dengan becus. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya Hyuuga." Ucapan beberapa menit yang lalu masih dapat diingat jelas, berputar dalam kepalanya. Hinata menatap dedaunan cokelat yang turun di luar jendela. Matanya terasa perih jika membayangkan tidak bisa lagi melayani suaminya. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika ada wanita lain yang tidur diranjangnya, bersama suaminya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Janji Naruto, memeluk Hinata erat-erat dari belakang. Perih ini terlalu sakit untuk terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. Hinata menarik napas berusaha menyembuhkan hatinya sendiri dan menerima pelukan erat suaminya. "Aku berjanji, itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku tahu, Naruto-_kun._"

Pandangan Naruto kosong keluar jendela, ekspresi wajahnya tak menggambarkan apa pun sangat kontras dengan kesehariannya yang ceria. Dalam hati, Naruto tahu istrinya menjawab dengan nada keraguan. Dulu, memang benar ia tergila-gila dengan Sakura. Memang benar, Naruto mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Namun tahun-tahun sebelum dirinya menjabat sebagai Hokage, Naruto menemukan seorang gadis manis di bawah pohon yang ternyata selalu memperhatikannya. Sejak saat itu, Naruto tahu dimana harusnya hatinya berlabuh… dalam pelukan hangat seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Wanita berambut indigo lembut itu selalu mengulum senyum teduh menyambut kepulangan Naruto. Tak peduli seberapa lelahnya setelah mengurus pekerjaan rumah seorang diri, Hinata selalu berusaha melayani semua keperluan Naruto. Naruto bersyukur memiliki istri yang penuh pengertian seperti Hinata. Karena Hinata tak pernah marah atas apa pun keteledoran Naruto, seperti lupa makan malam bersama di rumah ataupun membentak Hinata saat sedang lelah memikirkan keperluan desa.

.

.

"Ngh…" Hinata mendesah dengan mata terpejam meresapi setiap inci gesekan yang tercipta antar dirinya dan Naruto. Naruto mendekap Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Bukan pelukan untuk wanita yang menahan perih saat dimasuki bagian terdalamnya, tapi pelukan untuk wanita yang sedang sakit hatinya. Naruto tahu air mata yang berlinang dari sepasang iris bening Hinata bukanlah hasil dari penetrasinya yang sedikit kering karena kurang pemanasan. Isakan Hinata terdengar menahan mati-matian tangisannya. Naruto benci mendengarnya, istrinya kali ini menunjukan keputusasaan yang begitu nyata.

"Sshh…"

"N-Naru-_kun_…" Hinata kembali mengisak.

"Sshhh!" Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya di atas bibir mungil Hinata. "Diam dan nikmati saja, kumohon." Naruto menyela tangisan Hinata dengan suara serak. Mungkin untuk kali ini Hinata tak mendegar dan menuruti suaminya, ia tetap terisak bahkan lebih perih dan bercampur desahan saat Naruto mencoba tak peduli dan menggerakan tubuhnya. Naruto memejamkan mata bersusaha keras mengacuhkan indra pendengarannya dan fokus untuk titik nikmat di selakangannya. Namun isakan kepedihan itu kian menyedihkan sekaligus menggairahkan karena diselingi desahan.

"Nh… Ah, uh… ah, Naru—"

Kedua bibir mereka terpaut dengan gerakan pinggul Naruto yang naik secara konstan. Hinata mendesah dan berteriak dalam jeratan mulut suaminya yang kini menggelapkan mata tak ingin peduli apa yang dirasakannya. Naruto terus bergerak, melenguh, menggeram bahkan mulai menggila. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memenuhi apa yang selama ini dituntut orang di sekitarnya. Berharap istrinya tak lagi ditekan secara tak wajar. Biarlah ini semua menjadi luka bersama antara dirinya dan Hinata. Karena sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Hinata. Apapun alasannya.

"NGH!" tubuh wanita itu mengejang karena ulah pria yang berada di antara tungkai kaki mulusnya. Wanita itu nampaknya dapat sedikit melupakan apa yang menjadi kesakitannya saat menerima hujaman liar dan memabukan pria pirang di atasnya.

Masih menjerat bibir mungil Hinata, Naruto sesekali melepasnya untuk memberinya kesempatan bernapas namun tak lama kemudian akan Naruto sambar kembali. Kedua tangan putih pucat Hinata terulur berusaha meraih punggung Naruto lagi, berniat membalas dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai istri dengan baik. Naruto tak membiarkan itu terjadi, karena dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa Naruto membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan tanpa aba-aba menyerangnya lagi, tak peduli sudah tiga kali wanita cantik itu mencampai puncaknya. Naruto hanya berharap dapat mengalihkan perasaan istrinya walau hanya malam ini.

"Angh, ah, ah, Naru-_kun_… NARU—AAAKH!" teriakan nikmat itu tak membuat Naruto begitu puas. Naruto tahu istrinya tak lagi mengisak bukan karena merasa tak sedih lagi, tapi karena sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga karena ulahnya. Dengan gerakan liar tak peduli teriakan kesakitan Hianta, Naruto berniat menyelesaikan ini lebih cepat. Hinata sudah empat kali mencampai puncak, Naruto merasa tak tahan lagi. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bergairah dengan desahan bercampur tangis Hinata, membuatnya merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang lebih. Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata kebelakang dan mulai bergerak tambah liar.

"Akh, ah, uhhh… aaaah…"

"Hina-tta-_chaaan!_"

"_Ittaiiii…_ aaah, ah, Naru-naruto-_kun_… agh…"

Bagai orang kesetanan, Naruto membalas lenguhan Hinata dengan geraman nikmatnya. Hujaman demi hujaman bertambah keras dan bertenaga, tak ada lagi gerakan kasih sayang antara suami dan istri yang ada hanya nafsu belaka. Hasrat yang melambung memaksa mereka untuk melupakan semuanya. Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuh istrinya, ingin mencari tahu bagaimana wajah wanita itu sekarang. Pucat, lelah, pipi yang basah dan bibir mungil yang terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen. _Shapphire_ Naruto menatap dalam kedua mata Hinata.

_Belum_, pikir Naruto memasukan lagi dirinya ke dalam Hinata.

"Aaaaakh! Naruto _-kun_, aku… ah ah uh ssshhh… lelah."

"Sedikit lagi, aku janji." Naruto bergumam seraya menaikan kecepatan tusukannya, memperdalamnya hingga miliknya sepenuhnya tenggelam tak terlihat, menggesekannya secara liar dan lebih ekstrim diiringi desahan lemah Hinata yang mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Ti-tidak, ah… tidak perlu ah ah ah memaksakan diri… uuhh, Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata berkata dengan kesadaran tipis yang membuat Naruto menggeram. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dalam sambil berkonsestrasi pada klimaksnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi datang.

"Naru-_kun_, berhenti…" gumam Hinata lemah diiringi air mata lelah dan putus asa. Naruto menggeleng dan tetap bergerak.

"Kumohon…"

"Diamlah Hinata! Aku sedang berusaha!" bentak Naruto kesal dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, "ssshhh…"

Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Hinata, isakan memuakan, air mata membosankan. Naruto tak ingin peduli dan kembali memuaskan dirinya sendiri, menikmati dua selakangan mereka yang beradu semakin ekstrim. Naruto menghalau semua perasaan sakit hatinya yang berbanding terbalik dengan nikmat di selakangannya. Naruto tak mengelak dan mengakui kalau ia juga sedikit putus asa dan takut terpisah dari istrinya. Masih berusaha disertai suara derit ranjang, desah dan juga…

Naruto mengentakan penuh-penuh pinggulnya mengeluarkan hasratnya diiringi teriakan lemah Hinata.

Tes.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya berat ketika merasa air peluh Naruto menjatuhi pipinya. Ternyata Hinata salah, itu bukanlah peluh. Masih diiringi nafas yang memburu, Hinata mengusap pipi Naruto yang basah namun segera disambar oleh Naruto. Naruto melumat bibir mungil Hinata sambil menekan-nekan pinggulnya berharap sarinya tak akan keluar dengan sia-sia dalam rahim Hinata yang kini melenguh lemah.

Ciuman terlepas, Naruto mengecup dahi berkeringat Hinata dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak lagi dapat Hinata dengar. Kesadaran Hinata sudah benar-benar habis.

.

.

**FIN!**

* * *

Najis, nulis apaan gw? Kok absurd amat yak? Pantes gak sih di taro di H/C? Kecewa? Udah gw peringatin kan kalo **sedikit** lemonnya? Kan gw mau bikin h/c tapi gagal ye? Pada dasarnya gw penikmat hentai sih, bukan yang buat jadi sori ya kalo ga ngena :D


End file.
